Scars Cut Deep: A Warriors Fanfiction (Taking OCs)
by Warriors.Lemonad3
Summary: Spiderpaw and Sweetpaw are born into Caveclan, trying to be the best they can be. Spiderpaw has spent his whole life defending his sister from their cruel clanmates, but a his whole life is rocked to the core when tragedy strikes his family. However, Spiderpaw is forced to face his horrifying reality when a newcomer enters the clan.
1. Allegiances

A.N. Edited Charredstride to Quill and Mothnose to Ashwind. Also to the Guest who requested Likycove, I put her in Bogclan as that is the only position open for Medicine Cats.

Caveclan-

Leader: Glowingstar- A Smokey Black She-Cat with a white neck, chest, and spotted face

Deputy: Batswoop- A skinny, pure black tom with sharp amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Curlypaw**

Medicine Cat: Hailspark- An elderly gray tom with pale gray patches all over his pelt.

Warriors:

Torntail- a dark brown tabby tom with a torn off tail

 **Apprentice, Oozepaw**

Silverfish- A Pale silver tabby tom with white stripes _(AGW*)_

Quill- A sweet, fluff tan tom with blue eyes and various streaks of black and dark brown

Ivoryclaw- A dark gray tom with a silver chest, underbelly, paws, and muzzle.

Softfern- A fluffy very pale silver she-Cat. _(AGW*)_

 **Apprentice, Lightpaw**

Doestripe- a pale brown she-Cat with a darker brown stripe running along her spine

Barkspots- a dark brown tom with dark brown spots

Honeyeyes- A dark tortishell she-Cat with pretty amber eyes

Wormnose- A Dark ginger and brown tom with a pink nose.

 **Apprentice, Salamanderpaw**

Apprentices:

Salamanderpaw- a brown and gray she-Cat

Oozepaw- a fluffy brown tom

Lightpaw- A pale brown tom _(AGW*)_

Curlypaw- a thickset dark gray tom with "curly" fur and gray eyes

Queens:

Barkfur- A black she-Cat with bright blue eyes. (Mother to Torntail's kits: Slimeykit a brown tom with green eyes, Muddykit a dark brown tom with green eyes, and Batkit, a black tom with blue eyes)

Ashwind- Gray she-Cat with dark tabby stripes and speckles (Mother to Quill's kits: Spiderkit- A fluffy black tabby tom with blue eyes and Sweetkit- An albino skinny white she-cat with very pale blue eyes)

Elders-

Witheredflower- A battle scarred, wiry tortishell she-cat

Sharptooth- A white tom with brown patches and a snaggled underbite. (AGW*)

Sandclan-

Leader: Duskstar (Owned by DappledLeaftheBootiful)- A black tom with a ginger streak leading down to his belly, ginger paws, tail rings, muzzle, and ears. He also has a few ginger spots and dapples.

Deputy: Sunscar- A pale ginger she-Cat with scars around her neck

Medicine Cat: Beetlewing- A skittish spotted cream tom

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Closed (for now)

Warriors:

Mumblefoot- A cream and gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentice, Songpaw**

Sunfur- A white tom with a yellow tabby tail and face.

Sleetfur- a fluff white tom with icy blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Sunpaw**

Soaringstep- A ginger and white tom with gray eyes

Pricklypelt- A spiked black and white she-Cat

 **Apprentice, Palepaw**

Hollybranch- A tabby black she-cat with piercing green eyes and a torn ear.

 **Apprentice, Passionpaw**

Queens:

Featherleap- A white she-Cat with gray patches on her face (Mother to Mumblefoot's kit: Hummingkit- a white tom with gray patches and amber eyes).

Apprentices:

Passionpaw- A dark gray spotted she-Cat with deep amber eyes.

Songpaw- A white tom with ginger and brown patches

Palepaw- A skittish tom and tan tom

Sunpaw (Owned by Lynxkit)- A pale ginger she-cat

Elders:

Twigtail- Skinny brown tom with a scarred tail

Sunpetal- A pale cream she-Cat with white petal like markings all over her pelt.

Bogclan-

Leader: Streamstar- a gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes.

Deputy: open

Medicine Cat: Lilycove (Owned by Guest)- A light gray she-Cat with white splotches and sky blue eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: (Closed, reserved)

Warriors:

Willowleaf- A white she-Cat with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Splashpaw**

Owlspot- A white tom with a brown and gray spot.

Marigoldpetal- A black she-Cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

Duskfeather- A gray and brown tom with pale amber eyes.

Nettleseed- A feisty short-haired brown tom

 **Apprentice, Reedpaw**

Firestorm _(Owned By: Expeon 2.0)_ \- A mostly light ginger she-cat with a brown tail and brown eyes.

Toadleap (Owned By: Expeon 2.0)- A dappled black and white tom with green eyes.

 **Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

Queens:

Heronswoop- Dusky tabby brown she-Cat with amber eyes (Expecting Owlspot's kits)

Shiningheart (Owned By: Expeon 2.0)- A ginger tortishell she-Cat with amber eyes (Mother to Toadleap's kits: Minnowkit- a brown tortishell she-Cat with pale green eyes, Flamekit- a ginger and white she-Cat with black front paws and amber eyes, and Runningkit- a brown and white tom with brown eyes).

Apprentices:

Reedpaw- a russet tabby tom

Splashpaw- a gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Cloudpaw- A gray tabby she-Cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

Sunfern- A creamy gold she-Cat

Tinystem- An old tortishell she-Cat

Cliffclan-

Leader: Birdstar- An elderly dusky brown she-Cat

Deputy: Mousepounce- A dusky brown tom with gray eyes.

Medicine Cat: Woodenflower (Owned by Expeon 2.0)- A light brown she-Cat with black freckles on her flank and yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Squirrelpaw- A ginger tabby she-Cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Sandshade- A pretty black and orange tortishell she-Cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Primrosepaw

Gullwing- A fluffy gray and white tom with green eyes.

Rainleaf- A gray spotted she-Cat with pale blue eyes.

Tinyfoot- A small, short light cream tom with a white underbelly and chest.

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Webear- A scrawny white tom with a nicked ear and amber eyes.

Queens:

Dappledmoth- A tortishell she-Cat with pale amber eyes (Mother to Gullwing's kits: Otterkit- A pale brown tom with amber eyes and Nettlekit a pale ginger she-Cat with pale green eyes)

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- a brown and white she-Cat with amber eyes

Primrosepaw- A pretty dark ginger she-Cat with blue eyes.

Elders:

Dirtyfoot- a dusky brown tom with blue eyes

Outside of the Clans:

Ella- A pretty light brown spotted she-Cat with pale blue eyes and a pale blue collar. (Kitty pet, mates with Zach)

Zach- A fluffy dark cream tabby tom with gray eyes. (Kittypet, mates with Ella)

Siri- An elderly, scarred black she-Cat. (Loner, lives in abandoned twolegs nest)

Snide (Owned by: Lynxkit)- an Orange tom with dark orange swirls, a pale orange underbelly, and one yellow eye (Rogue, father of Goose)

Goose (Owned by: Lynxkit)- A white tom with very blue gray swirls (Rogue, son of Snide)

A.N. Accepting OCs currently! Read chapter 3 for details


	2. Interesting Information

Clan information, geography, prey, and extra.

This is a more detailed explanation of each clan and its characteristics.

Caveclan:

Territory- Caveclan's territory is mostly underground. It's borders are above ground but their camp is in an underground system of caves and is centered around a wide, but shallow (reaches up to an average warrior's belly) underground river. The ceilings are fairly high and their are several holes in the soft dirt ceiling to let in light. The territory is relatively flat, dotted with different trees and shrubs. It reaches out to Large Stump (Gatherings rendezvous). Borders are Patrolled above ground (mostly by Above Ground Warriors, see that section for details) and below ground. Their territory borders Sandclan and Bogclan (Sandclan to the left, Bogclan to the right)

Prey- Caveclan's prey is mostly animals that live underground or in caves. Such include: Voles, rabbits, mice, moles, snakes and others. They can also occasionally catch fish in the river, but usually farther downstream from camp. Sometimes Above Ground Warriors do manage to catch pheasants an such on patrol.

Dens and Other Structures- All dens are shared in a smaller subsection of camp that is dug into the wall (exceptions being the Nursery, Leader, and Medicine Den as they all have their Own section). Usually the different ranks stay in a section of nests (Ig- apprentices will group together into one spot of the Den).

Tall Stone- Tall Stone is a large stone with a relatively flat top. It sits right before stepping stones (Stones used as a walkway across the river). The ceiling opens up above it, creating a spotlight of sorts. This is where the leader gives his or her announcements to the clan.

Pelts- Most of Caveclan has darker colored pelts. Dark brown, gray, tan, tortishell, and ginger make up 90% of the clan. However there are a few light-pelt Caveclanners. Dark-colored Warriors are more highly valued because their dark fur gives them a huge advantage in hunting in the caves over a Light-colored Warrior. This division has created Above Ground Warriors. (Above Ground Warriors are marked as AGW* in allegiances)

Above Ground Warriors- The unofficial term for Light-furred Warriors. The deputy usually assigns these cats to above ground patrols as their light pelts scares the prey off. These cats usually never hold high positions such as Deputy or leader. The leader would never refer to light-pelted warriors as Above Ground Warriors and such, but it is implied and most darker pelted warriors use it as a racial slur.

Sandclan:

Territory- Sandclan is a vast territory covered in hot sand and stones. There is very little trees, but plenty of Cacti and shrubbery. Their camp is centered around one of the few ponds in the area. Most nests are made of straw and such and the clan clusters around each other at night to view the beauty of Silverpelt in their desert.

Prey- The prey that can be found on Sandclan's territory has to be adapted. Animals like snakes, pheasants, desert mice, and addictions prey can be hunted here.

Pelts- The cats of Sandclan have pelts in mostly ginger, tan, brown, and white as its great camouflage for their environment. There are other pelts, and they are treated the same as each other.

Bogclan:

Territory- Bogclan's territory is mostly freshwater bog and swamp. The land surrounding and in these waters is often covered in slick mud which often stains the pelts of its Warriors. Cypress trees are dominant in the water while Willow trees dot the shoreline.

Prey- Bogclanners most often feast on swamp-adapted animals such as snakes, frogs, and fish. However most Bogclanners enjoy fish more so.

Pelts- Bogclanners can have any sort of pelt.

Nests- Bogclanners usually make their dens underneath the roots of Cypress trees. They are made out of light,but strong floatable materials so they can easily be used as rafts if the bog ever overflows.

Cliffclan:

Territory- Their territory is a mostly Stoney hillside going up the mountain. It is usually cold or snowy here. There is a small pine forest on the edge of their territory.

Prey- Cliffclan most often feeds on mice and large birds (such as hawks) that they have to fend their camp from.

Pelts- Cliffclan cats often have lighter colored pelts (which camouflage the best), however all pelt colors are useful.

Nests- Cliffclanners nests are arranged in the mouth of an overhang that protects them from the elements. Feathers usually line their nests from the abundance of birds.

Shared Territory:

Large Stump- Large Stump is pretty self-explanatory. It is a large Stump about 1 1/2 to 2 tail lengths long. It is located in the middle of a small Oak and Birch forest that is in the center of all the clans. The leaders sit on top of the Stump, the deputies and medicine cats among the roots, and the warriors surround the Stump.

Star Tree- Star tree is a large, hollowed our dead tree. There is a large opening about 2-3 tail lengths off the ground. The diameter if the inside of the tree is around 3-4 tail lengths wide. The top of the tree has been torn off so that the stars shine down into the tree. A small crystal is placed in the center, it is the Medicine Cats' connection to Starclan. There has since been a "staircase" made out of stones and twigs added so that the older Medicine Cats Don't have to climb up to the entrance.


	3. OC Request

Okay so this is just like with Rings, I'd like to assure this is in fact NOT a Roleplay (I might open a form eventually). I'd simply just like characters to add into my story.

Rules:

-Fill out the form

-OC The will not be the center of attention so no complex or tragic Backstories or personalities (you may add depth tho)

-Your OC May be killed off, exiled, lose, etc. it's not going to be all peaches and cream.

-Please be creative with their personality, name, appearance, etc. I don't want the same carbon fiber copy!

-This story will be rated Teen, so no smut. If you want smut, I have two other books you can check out as well as the vast majority on the site.

-No Mary Sues/ Gary Stus (Basically no perfect characters).

-There are a few leader/ deputy/ Medicine Cat spots open. Those are first come first serve.

-If you wish for your OC to have a mate/ be the offspring/ be mentored/apprentices by one of my existing OCs PM me and I'll pretty much accept as long as that OC is partnered already. (I.G. You want your kit OC to be born as Heronswoop's and Owlfeather's kit or you want your OC to be Silverfish's mate you just gotta PM me). These same rules also apply if you want your character to be involved with another User's OC (You'll need to PM them to ask for permission).

-Please read up on chapter two for extra insight!

-I'm no longer going to be adding rogues and loners to the clan!

-Have fun :)

Form:

Name:

Rank:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mentor (If apprentice):

Extra (Mates? Kits? Etc):

I'll start on the prologue. This book won't be updated as much as Rings or Random Lemons, it's more of a side project


	4. Prolouge: Impurity

**_A.N. As previously mentioned, this Be is rated T for Teen, meaning there will be no full on smut in the series. The most adult thing will probably be crude language, hints at smut, and a tad bit of racism (Breedism? It's more or less Above Ground Warriors being harrased by their clan mates)._**

 ** _Another thing, I'm still updating Rings and Lemons, this series is to keep me from getting bored of writing Rings, then Lemons, the Rings, then Lemons, etc. I'll try to update each book with at least once a month while it's still Summer Break, who knows when school reopens. The allegiances are still open for OCs!_**

The tan tom shivered as flakes of snow clouded his view. This was the worst scenario he could imagine, how get it get any worse? He felt his stiff, black legs begin to grow numb as frost sunk right through his fur and into his bones. The violent wind that was tossing and turning the snow felt like knives of bitter cold penetrating his pelt.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could last in this condition, his paws were already starting to fail him. However, the tom kept pushing himself.

To what? He didn't know himself. There was no reason for him to continue. He couldn't see a tail length in front of him, the wind and snow were creating a barrier for his sense of scent, sight, and hearing.

The loner felt the ache of weariness stretch all through his muscles. He knew it wouldn't be long until his body would give in and let the elements take him. He had his whole life stretched out in front of him, he didn't expect to die like this. No, no instead he hoped to settle down, find a mate, and maybe have a litter of kits. He did not want to die like this.

With each breath he drew in, frigid air filled his lungs, causing a tingly, mild pain in his chest. His eyelids became heavy, exhaustion was overtaking him. It wouldn't be long until he passed out. In the middle of this blizzard, he surely would perish.

However the tan tom, seemingly subdued into a calm state, wasn't worrying over this. He'd come to accept it, something his sane self would be freaking out about.

He inhaled sharply, eyes dropping closed. His legs trembled fiercely, this was it. It felt like an out-of-body-experience. He saw his body hit the soft snow, but he didn't really feel the cold surround him. He started panting, eyes only fluttering open occasionally. Freezing to death wasn't the worst way to go, at this point his body was numbed from tail tip to ear tip. His pelt tingled, it was like being submerged in warm water.

At this point, his surroundings were completely blocked out as he focused on what he was feeling. His mind was completely blank when the black she-Cat screeched and ran towards him.

It didn't even phase him when she pulled him up onto her back and started carrying him off into the blizzard.

 _Several Moons Later_

"Quill", the ashy gray she-cat called worriedly to him as she padded over to him and the mouse he was eating. "I need to speak with you."

"Sure, Ashwind, what is it?", he asked, chewing on a piece of juicy mouse.

Ever since Ashwind had found Quill in the middle of a nasty blizzard, the two had become inseparable. It was only a matter of time before Quill confessed his feelings to the pretty gray she-cat, only to find out she felt the same. While Caveclan was against his "impure" blood he didn't have it as bad as the light-furred Warriors. After a few moons his clanmates moved only from accusing the former loner, although a few spat at him when he refused to take a Warrior name and keep his kittypet name instead. It reminded him over where he came from and the challenges he faced before becoming a Warrior, he didn't wanna give that up.

The she-cat in front of him kneaded the ground in anticipation. Her eyes trailed to the side, something was not right. She finally spit it out when Quill cocked his head in confusion.

"I'm expecting kits", The she-cat admitted nervously.

Quill spat out his mouse and sprang up with delight. "Ashwind! That's amazing news!", he purred, nuzzling his mate.

"That's great, I was worried you might not want kits," Ashwind meowed.

"I've always dreamed of being a father", Quill sighed in glee. "It's a bonus that your the mother", Quill affectionately purred.

"Our kits will be the best warriors in the clan", she murmured smiling at her mate.

"Without a doubt", Quill purred, intertwining his tail with Ashwind's.

 _Several More Moons Later_

Quill sat impatiently at the entrance to the nursery. His tail tip twitched as he tried to peak around the haunched body of Hailspark, who was crouching over his mate to assist the birth. He had waited many long hours, filled were the cries of his mate, to see Ashwind.

"Well done", Hailspark murmured to the panting queen. Quill perked his ears, that must mean that his mate had finished. "A tom and she-cat... oh dear", Hailspark whispered as he trailed off.

"What is it?", Quill asked worriedly. He couldn't see over the scraggly, old medicine cat to figure out what was wrong.

"Why is her pelt like that? Neither me nor Quill look like that?", the tired queen asked, concerned for her kit.

"Look like what?", Quill asked, frustrated with the lack of answer. The brown tomcat finally pushed aside the Medicine Cat and got his first looks at his kits.

His heart melted at the first glance of the warm bundles of fur. His eyes first focused on his son, the bigger of the two. His pelt looked similar to his mother's, an ashy gray tabby, but his pelt has darker hues of black and seemed fluffier than his mother. Then he shifted over to his daughter and gasped. She was a shade of pure white, deeming to glow in the dim light in the nursery.

"What's wrong with her?", Quill asked, worried for his daughter.

"Her condition is familiar to me. When I first became an apprentice, Kestrelfeather, Sandclan's old Medicine Cat, told me about an elder they had, Whitefeather. His parents were black and ginger, but it surprised them to find a white kit in their litter. Kestrelfeather concluded that Whitefeather was born without color in his genes. This must be what's going on with your kit", Hailspark told the concerned parents.

"This is not good, not at all", Ashwind spoke gravely. "She will go through tremendous hardships, the other apprentices won't be fond of her."

"We're still going to love her, and she has her big brother with her. She won't be alone", Quill assured his mate, trying to be optimistic.

"I'll leave you two now", Hailspark meowed, slipping out of the nursery and into his den.

"Do you want to name them?", Quill asked his mate.

"How about you can name the She-Cat and I'll name the tom?", the tired queen mewed to her lover.

"That sounds perfect", Quill whispered to Ashwind.

"What about Spiderkit for the tom? His pelt looks like that of a spider's", Ashwind suggested.

"That's a wonderful name for our little Spiderkit", he purred to his mate. "I'd like to name our daughter Sweetkit because she's our little sweetheart", Quill chuckled mischievously.

"Oh stop Quill!", Ashwind purred to her mate, who had a gleam in his eyes. "I just adore them", she murmured before laying her head back down.

"You can rest now dear, I'll watch over them", Quill whispered to his exhausted mate. Ashwind purred a thanks to him before closing her eyes. Quill layed down behind her, curling his body and tail to wrap up his family together, holding them as close as possible. Despite what may happen, this was the one thing he'd dreamed about since kithood.

 **A.N. yEeee Proluoge is finally done. Expect this story to be fast paced until Spiderkit becomes a warrior. Still accepting OCs!**


End file.
